The intent of the total project is to modify certain biologically important purine and pyrimidine nucleosides, principally via introduction of 3',4'- or 2',3'-unsaturation into the sugar moiety of the original nucleoside, and to determine the effect of such altered structures on polynucleotide synthesis in both procaryotic and eucaryotic cell systems.